Second Texan War of Independence (The Attitude Era)
The Second Texan War of Independence, '''also known in the United States as the '''Border War or the War in Texas, was a war in North America that involved the United States and their allies on one side, and the Republic of Texas and their allies on the other. It began when the United States and Mexico invaded Texas. With 800,000 troops killed in combat, and two million civilians dead, it is one of the bloodiest wars in history. Texan Independence Around 2014 the US, along with most of the world is in a depression. The U.S. State of Texas declares independence, fearing that their own economy was going to collapse too. Knowing the government would try to re-assert their sovereignty over them, the Texan government seizes control of the Texan National Guard and renames it the Texan Armed Forces. One of the leaders of the Texan independence movement, a man by the name of Bill Westerfield seizes control of the government and rules by decree. Meanwhile World War III has broken out between: NATO and several of their allies against Russia, Iran and their allies. Russia begins aiding the Texan government with money and arms, in order to provoke a war between America and Texas. Meanwhile in Texas, the Government in power becomes extremely corrupt and repressive. It begins placing drug cartel thugs on its payroll in order to terrorize the population. However despite this, the majority of the population still believed in an independent Texas and knew that the government was responsible for their problems. Two charismatic generals named Frank Brown and Jose Roberto “J.R.” Rodriguez, lead a coup in order to overthrow the Dictatorship and replace it with a transitional military government and eventually a democracy. The coup fails and most of the plotters flee to Mexico, the ones who didn't were all executed. Following this an uprising occurs in the Mexican border city of Laredo, Westerfield orders the army to put down the uprising; the Army refuses, so eventually the Drug cartel does. The drug cartels enter Laredo and essentially kill and rape everything in sight and thousands are slaughtered. Texas Revolution The images of the Laredo Massacre shock the world. Even staunch Texan ally, Russia, advises Westerfield to make reforms. Eventually, the Texans crack under international pressure and elections are held the following year. The Texan dictator runs against a Mexican-Texan lawyer by the name of Luis Gomez, Gomez's nationalist and libertarian rhetoric makes him extremely popular. Gomez wins the election, but the Texan dictator refuses to step down and orders the arrest of Luis Gomez. Gomez is eventually arrested, tortured, and killed by the Texan government. The Government had finally crossed the line, Luis' brother Angel puts together a guerrilla force and leads an uprising against the Texan government. After a slow start, Frank Brown and J.R. Rodriguez and some Texan exiles living in Mexico put together their own force. On Thanksgiving Day they cross the border into Texas and link up with Angel Gomez's group. The two rebel groups seize several major cities before setting their sights on Austin, the capital of Texas; both the US and Mexico begin supporting the rebels with arms. As the rebels approach Austin, President Westerfield orders a young Army colonel by the name of Tristen Lewis to defend San Marcos; a small city and the last city on Interstate 35 before Austin. However, as rebel forces enter San Marcos, Lewis orders his troops to hold their fire. Lewis then announces to the rebels that he has defected from the Westerfield regime. Following Lewis’s defection, half of the Texan military abandons Westerfield and only a small portion of the Military and a government supported militia consisting of drug cartel soldiers, mercenaries, and state security agents are left fighting for Westerfield. Around this time World War III had reached a stalemate, and Russia seeking to get closer to the US begins to consider sending troops to Texas. The Texan dictator, fearing for his life, agrees to Russian intervention. The Russians intervene in the Texan Revolution and together with pro-Westerfield forces are able to beat back the rebels. American, Canadian, and Mexican forces invade Texas, in order to stop the Russians from gaining control of Texas. The Russians sustain heavy casualties and are forced to flee Texas, leaving Austin vulnerable. The rebels, along with the allied coalition launch a coordinated assault on Austin: Westerfield, his family, and other regime officials flee the city abandoning the drug cartel forces defending the city. The rebels seize control of the city and the drug cartel thugs retreat. As the thugs fled the city they met and kidnapped Westerfield, angry that they were abandoned: they torture him to death, while filming the whole thing. Westerfield’s body is then dropped off in Laredo, where it is found by local citizens. They then drag his body to a public square and set it on fire. NATO and their allies take advantage of this momentum, and drive the Russians back into their territory; the regime in Iran is overthrown, Russia and their allies surrender, and there was peace for five years. The Chinese, who were neutral for the entire war, become an economic and military power; building a navy and air force equal to that of America. Civil War Peace in Texas did not last long. As with most new countries, there was a bitter power struggle. Angel Gomez and his supporters felt that they were being marginalized within the new government. The rebels who fought under Gomez refused to give up their arms, and created a “state within a state” near the Mexican border. Neither Brown nor Rodriguez could trust Gomez for this reason, and felt that Gomez would try to overthrow them and seize power for himself. As tensions continued, what Frank Brown feared most happened: Members of Gomez’s circle made an attempt on his life by planting a bomb under his car. Brown was able to avoid it, but one of his most trusted bodyguards was killed. This was the final straw for Frank Brown, and he then issued an ultimatum: That Gomez’s troops in the south relinquish their arms or they will be forced to. Brown would then organize a secret meeting in which, Gomez was voted out of office. Gomez fled to his base near the border where he would organize his insurrection. Gomez and his troops led an attack on a military base and captured it, before advancing on the city of Dallas. The Texan armies, under the command of Tristen Lewis, mobilized and led a counter-attack and were able to push Gomez’s forces back to the military base they captured. Lewis’ forces were able to retake the military base; Gomez lost half of his troops, and fled to Mexico with what was left of his army. When President Brown asked Mexico to expel Gomez, they refused, so Texas attacked the Mexican city of Juarez in pursuit of Gomez’s forces. Mexico then declared war on Texas, and then sent federal troops to link up with Gomez’s forces. The joint Mexican-Rebel alliance defended Juarez and after a fierce battle, both the rebels and Mexican forces were defeated. Gomez then garrisoned himself in an abandoned building with a hundred of his troops. Texan forces infiltrated the building and killed Gomez in a firefight. The war was over and Frank Brown set up a new government with J.R. Rodriguez as vice president. Tristen Lewis had proven his military prowess during this war; Brown rewarded him by promoting him to General and making him Supreme Commander of the Texan Armed Forces. As the government was now stable, Texas wrote a constitution which established them as the Republic of Texas, a sovereign and free nation. Second Cold War With Angel Gomez out of the way, Frank Brown was the undisputed leader of Texas. The Texans received international condemnation for invading a sovereign nation, and were forced to apologize to Mexico. In 2020, former New Jersey republican governor Chris Christie is elected President of the United States on the promise that he would regain Texas. The following year, Christie is inaugurated and wastes little time in antagonizing Texas; in a post-inauguration speech, he states that reclaiming Texas would be “the primary aim of his foreign policy.” Meanwhile in Texas, Frank Brown becomes a highly popular leader making various socio-economic reforms. He leads the country into what eventually becomes the fastest economic rise of a new country in history. Texas becomes one of the Top 30 economies in the world, thriving on oil reserves and technology. In response to American rhetoric, Brown goes on a military spending spree and begins buying weapons from the Chinese. China, seeking to establish global hegemony, engages the United States in what becomes known as the Second Cold War; instead of fighting each other directly, the two states support proxies all around the world. China starts by recognizing and embracing Texas in 2019, and the two countries establish trade links. In addition, China assists Texas in building up their military as previously mentioned. The U.S, seeing this as a challenge, begins supporting Tibetan and Uighur separatists in China. Now at an impasse, both the US and China agree to stop supporting each other’s enemies; although China continued their economic ties with Texas. The Russians, who were economically and militarily damaged by the previous war, align themselves with China in hopes of getting back into shape; they also recognize Texas and begin trading with them. By the end of 2020, Texas has built a powerful military capable of acting anywhere in the Americas. In addition, the Brown administration begins aligning itself with the third world. For example, when war breaks out in Africa between a Nigerian-led African Union coalition and Western Sahara separatists on one side and Morocco on the other; Texas sends Nigeria aid in the form of military advisors. Frank Brown makes himself a champion of the third world by opposing imperialism and neo-colonialism; he even criticized his main ally, China, for brutally suppressing a Tibetan independence protest that happened later that year. The Rise of Texas: During World War III, Argentina invaded the disputed Falkland Islands and annexed them. Britain was utterly defeated by the Russians, and thus unable to defend them. This spawned an uprising by the Falklands’ inhabitants, in which Argentina used controversial scorched earth tactics to try to put down the rebellion. However, despite this the Falkland Islanders refused to give up; fighters from all over the world joined the rebellion. Mexico supported Argentina; as did the US, Canada, and the other Latin American countries. China, Brazil, and Russia accused Argentina of genocide in the Falklands. In addition, Texas condemned Argentina and began supporting the Falkland rebels. Texan and Mexican relations (which were already cold, due to the civil war) soured considerably over Frank Brown’s stance on the Falkland Islands. The Texan people were able to identify with the Falkland Islanders fighting for their independence, and as 2020 rolled around Frank Brown gave Argentina an ultimatum: To leave the Falklands or face war. Argentina refused claiming that the Falklands belonged to Argentina. The die was cast. Texan troops were flown into the Falklands by Chinese helicopters, and they linked up with the Falkland rebels and established a forward operation base. However as Texan forces landed in the Falklands, the Argentines launched a massive offensive against this new base and the allied forces now found themselves under siege. After a brutal struggle, the Texans were able to break the siege and the war became a stalemate. Both the Argentines and the Texans, made small advances taking small swathes of territory only to lose them again. The war in the Falklands became another proxy battle between, the US and China. The US supported Argentina, while China and Russia supported both the Falkland rebels and Texas. Finally, after nine months of war, the Rebels with Texan assistance captured the capital at Port Stanley and Argentina withdrew from the Falkland Islands. Following this, the US officially recognizes China as an enemy and cuts all ties with them; even refusing to pay their debts to China and claiming they didn’t owe China anything. China responds by giving their US ambassador 72 hours to leave the country. Texan confidence: With the victory against Argentina under their belt, the Texan armed forces came to be seen around the world as a force to be reckoned with; as such the US and NATO began to recognize the threat that Texas posed to them. In a fiery speech, Frank Brown criticizes the US and Mexico and calls them hypocrites for claiming to stand for democracy and freedom, while they supported what he called “Argentina’s genocide of the Falkland Islanders.” He continues by calling US President Chris Christie “the behemoth”, and declares the US and NATO to be the “archenemies of the free world.” With this rhetoric, the Department of Homeland Security calls Texas “the greatest threat to national security.” In addition, the US and NATO place sanctions on Texas, and Mexico closes its border with Texas. Feeling the pressure, Texas begins to deepen its economic ties with China and Russia. Meanwhile Mexico, seeking to solidify its status as the leader of Latin America, declares war on its main economic competitor Brazil. With the Casus belli being that, Brazil was moving its navy near Mexican territory. Hostilities commence as Mexico launches a surprise attack on Brazil’s navy, decimating it. Mexico together with a coalition of Latin American nations, launch a ground invasion of Brazil in order to force them to surrender. However, Brazil is able to regain all lost territory. The US, China, and the United Nations all condemn the war and order a ceasefire. Both sides agree to a ceasefire, but Brazil and Mexico cancel all relations with each other; Brazil even goes as far as recognizing Texas. Buildup to War On New Years' Eve, with the threat of another world war looming: China, Russia, Brazil, and Texas sign a mutual defense treaty called the BRCT treaty; as a counterbalance to NATO. Chris Christie issue a statement to the Texan people, calling Frank Brown and the Texan government puppets of the Chinese; telling them to overthrow it. With this new doctrine, the Christie administration begins secretly supporting an American loyalist group in Texas called, the Texan Liberation Front. They were supported with: light arms, money, and a base to launch their operations in the Oklahoma Panhandle. The TLF begins launching terrorist attacks against Texan towns and military bases. The TLF crosses the border, invades Texas, and seizes a small lightly defended town at the border of Texas and Oklahoma. The TLF then writes their manifesto making these demands: # The overthrow of the Texan republican government, and reintegration of Texas into the United States. # The end of Chinese and Russian interference in North American affairs. # The disbandment of the Texan military. The Texan government refused all of the TLF’s demands. The TLF responds by firing rockets at a Texan military base killing five Texan soldiers. Frank Brown orders a crackdown on the TLF and sends the military to dismantle the TLF. After a relatively short conflict, the TLF is defeated. During the final raid, Texan troops capture two CIA agents and interrogated them; both revealed that the US had supported the TLF. Tensions between NATO and BRCT are now at an all-time high. Guyana Crisis Meanwhile in South America, another flare up of tensions begins as Guyana invades the French territory of French Guiana. France responds by sending a task force to reclaim the territory. France seizes the entire eastern part of the country, effectively splitting it in two. Brazil, fearing its sphere of influence threatened, sends a small paramilitary unit into French Guiana to assist the Guyanese troops. However, neither the Brazilians nor the Guyanese are any match for the French war machine. Seeking to assist their ally, Texas sends several divisions into French Guiana, and relieves the stalemate. The French suffer several defeats, and after a month of war only held about a small fraction of the country. The US and NATO threaten to intervene if Texas, Brazil, and Guyana don’t withdraw. Guyana, Brazil, and Texas all withdraw and a UN peacekeeping force is sent into the Guyana-French Guiana border. The humiliation France suffered during this war, cements their animosity against Texas. Buildup to War Now having a rethink of his policies towards the US, Frank Brown calls for peace talks. The US accepts, but Chris Christie refuses to speak to Frank Brown and sends a delegate. During the talks, Texan officials declare that only one thing will bring peace: US recognition of Texan independence. While the US utterly refused and claimed that Texas was a historical part of America. With the discussions going nowhere, Frank Brown and his Foreign Secretary storm out of the meeting, daring the US to retake Texas. Both sides return home and the US places its military on high alert. The US and Mexico begin having secret talks in preparation for an invasion of Texas, while Texas thinking that tensions will remain at the same level does not place its military on high alert. On Thanksgiving Day, a skirmish occurs between Mexican and Texan troops near the border in which two Texans and five Mexicans were killed. Following this skirmish, the Texan people realize that war is inevitable. Later that year, Vice President of Texas, J.R. Rodriguez delivers a speech at the Alamo Mission; the site of a famous battle during the First Texas Revolution: : Brothers and Sisters, in your name, and in the name of freedom loving people everywhere: We tell the American Empire and their Mexican stooges, that the men who died here didn’t die in vain. Davy Crockett, William Travis, and the others gave their lives fighting for the same freedom that we fight for today: it is their blood, their spirits that invigorate this nation. It is with the spirits of these men that we will fight with. Let the war of liberation begin! Texas, America, and Mexico were all swept up in patriotic fervor. Texans, in particular, felt a sense of pride as they were going up against the most powerful country in the world in an epic battle for their freedom. Texas and America continued skirmishes for the remainder of the year, until Chris Christie finally issues an ultimatum: That Texas end its sovereignty claims, or Texas would be re-taken by military force. Texas issues their usual response: A flat-out No. In an interview with Piers Morgan, Piers Morgan asks Frank Brown about the upcoming war: Morgan: “Mr. President, the United States has issued you and your country an ultimatum: Surrender or face War.” “Isn’t there any way you can just resolve this situation without putting the lives of your people in danger?” Brown: “All we want is simple recognition.” “Simple recognition of Texas as a sovereign and independent nation, but the American government has blatantly refused to grant us that.” “We don’t want war.” “Although we acknowledge and regret our part in the crisis that’s going on right now, there were several points during the course of this situation where we all could have sat down and discussed this.” “The Christie administration has refused to see our point of view.” Morgan: “So you still want to discuss peace?” Brown: “Yeah.” “There’s nothing good about war, it is a horrible experience.” “I don’t want my people to experience war, and neither do I want the American people to experience war.” Morgan: “But you and your government have been making some pretty belligerent speeches over the past couple of months.” Brown: “No listen, listen….” Morgan: “Hold on now, your Vice President made a speech recently…in which he called for a war of national liberation.” “I mean, what does that mean?” Brown: “You have to understand our situation.” “He meant that if and when the US decides to go to war, that the Texan people are ready and willing to defend ourselves and fight.” Morgan: “So do you agree?” “Do you believe that your country, Texas, is ready to go to war with the United States?” Brown: “If it comes to that point, yes.” “And I want to make it clear, that I have nothing against the American people.” “It is their government that I despise, and I’m sure many Americans can agree with me.” “I have many relatives here, and I cannot bear the thought of having to fight them.” Morgan: “You’re a bold man, Mr. President.” Brown: “Desperate times, call for desperate measures.” Morgan: “Well Mr. President, it has been a pleasure talking to you and good luck.” Brown: “Thank You Piers.” Beginning of the War June 5th, President Christie’s ultimatum had expired. Texas expects an invasion and scrambles its air force in the early hours of the morning. Troops guarding the border are placed on high alert. America opens hostilities by launching five-hundred cruise missiles at Austin, causing widespread destruction. Texan planes engage the American Air Force. Meanwhile, Mexico launches a full-scale ground invasion from the south where they met a solid defense. The US then launches a massive ground invasion; the Texans put up a good fight and even defeat both the Americans and the Mexicans in several battles. Eventually, they are overwhelmed by the sheer numbers and lose large parts of the country. Frank Brown and his family flee Austin, he then puts together an elite unit and joins the fight; leaving J.R. Rodriguez temporarily in charge of running the country. BRC Intervention China and Russia now enraged, orders the US to withdraw from Texas; but the US refuses. So to show that they mean business, both China and Russia send ships near American waters. In response, NATO gets involved and France, Germany, and Canada move troops into Texas. Russia, China, and Brazil agree to send in troops as well. The Border war has officially become a world war. Texan troops, who had sustained severe casualties, take a temporary break in order to recruit forces. Russian and Chinese forces land in Texas, and fight their way through enemy lines. Brazil lands on the Gulf Coast of Texas which was still held by the Texan Republic. After driving NATO out of the south, Texas is effectively split into two: The NATO held north, and the BRCT held south. By the time the BRCT seizes the south, the Texan military is rebuilt and becomes an effective fighting force; their most feared weapon is the M90 Culverin, a powerful anti-tank and artillery weapon developed jointly with Russia. Instead of tanks, the Texans used the Culverin in tank battles; the weapon scored most of the tank kills during the war. Still, however, the war becomes a bloody stalemate; hundreds of thousands of soldiers are killed on both sides, while civilian deaths are in the millions. Neither side can make any gains for several months. The BRCT devises a strategy: The Russians and the Chinese would focus on NATO forces, while Texas and Brazil focus solely on Mexico. Mexico’s relatively inferior army, compared to the rest of the coalition, and a series of humiliating defeats led them to be known as the “weak link” of the anti-BRCT coalition. Texan and Brazilian forces launched an offensive on Mexican forces in the south, and drove them completely out of Texas. However, despite this, the US and NATO continue to be an effective fighting force; this changed with one decisive battle. NATO set their sights on Fort Brimstone Hill, the main forward operation base of the Texan forces. Brimstone Hill was heavily fortified, Anti-Aircraft guns and missiles had prevented NATO from launching successful air raids on the base. The French, who were closer to the base, attacked first: The fort was defended by Texan forces led by Tristen Lewis, while the French were led by Jacques Aime. The French pounded the fort with artillery, while the Texans responded with artillery of their own. Finally, French forces advanced on the base and fought for control; the Texans held their own as the French continuously attacked the base. The French were on the losing side and German forces had to act as reinforcements; the BRCT forces for the most part were exhausted and could not assist Texas. So, Texan forces were forced to fight both France and Germany on their own. After a brutal battle, the Texans finally defeated France and Germany and they were both forced to retreat. The Texans, against all odds, had defeated their enemies in a decisive battle. BRCT Offensive Acting on this momentum, BRCT forces launched a massive offensive and took back several cities. Texan forces focused on the city of Waco, which was heavily controlled by France. Texan forces began shelling the city and launching small ground attacks, hoping they could soften French forces. The French were the most mobile and flexible force on the NATO side; Tristen Lewis knew that defeating the French would be a serious blow to NATO morale. Texan forces would repeatedly attack the city, only to be defeated every time. Tristen Lewis switched his tactics in order to emphasize on artillery, and began pounding the city with rockets for several days. Weeks of artillery barrages softened French forces, and Lewis ordered troops into the city and defeated French forces in a final battle. Meanwhile, Russian, Chinese, and Brazilian forces attacked a German outpost and forced them to retreat. Only the US was left. Texas, seeking revenge, asked their allies to leave the American military to them. The last American controlled city was the city of Abilene. Frank Brown ordered all units to attack the city, and after a fierce battle, Abilene fell to Texan forces. Ceasefire NATO forces retreated all the way to the Oklahoma Panhandle, Texas and their allies gave chase until finally; the United Nations ordered a ceasefire. Thousands of troops had died on both sides. By the time the ceasefire had been placed in effect, the American public had grown tired of the war and protests against the war were at an all time high. Meanwhile in Texas, the public wanted revenge and politicians called for a “war of retribution” against the United States and NATO. Russia wanted to avenge their defeat during WWIII, while China sought to dethrone America as the world’s superpower. Although Mexico was basically defeated, they refused to recognize the ceasefire and continued rocket attacks on Texas. Texas brought their case to the United Nations, proclaiming that they had the right to self determination; the UN agreed and asked the United States to consider granting Texas independence. The United States called for all parties to hold peace talks before anything escalated. NATO quietly rebuilt their forces: The United States initiated a draft and declared martial law, anyone who spoke out against the war was arrested; this caused mass protests and the Supreme Court declared it unconstitutional and vetoed it. As the draft continued, the number of active troops in the US Armed Forces numbered four million. Texas, Russia, and China called for a draft as well and the two massive armies faced each other along the ceasefire line. Talks were to be held in Switzerland, but Mexico refused to attend: claiming that Texas had no right to exist. Seeking to force them to accept the ceasefire, Texas and Brazil invaded Mexico and seized the state of Coahuila after just one week of fighting. With this defeat, Mexico surrendered to BRCT forces and withdrew from the war. NATO forces did not retaliate however, because they saw the invasion as justified. 2023 had come, and talks were finally held. Texas demanded that the United States and NATO recognize Texan independence. NATO refused once again. With this refusal, NATO began to lose worldwide support and was accused of being imperialistic. Turkey, who had been at odds with China due to their continued occupation of East Turkestan, announced that they would join the anti-Texan coalition. China declared this to be a violation of the ceasefire, and demanded Turkey to stay out of the war. Turkey refused, claiming that they were a member of NATO anyway and that they were bound by treaty to assist in the war. Surprise Attack With Turkey joining the war, NATO forces received a massive morale boost. Jacques Aime was seen as an incompetent commander due to his loss of Texas, and was relieved of his duties as NATO Supreme Allied Commander. He was replaced by an American general by the name of Maurice Bradshaw. Bradshaw advocated a quick and devastating surprise attack on BRCT forces, all of the leaders in NATO agreed. So on January 8th, NATO launched a surprise air raid on the BRCT forces massed along the ceasefire line: Thousands were killed as NATO bombs smashed Texan, Chinese, Brazilian, and Russian forces. Acting on this momentum, NATO launched a massive ground offensive and pushed BRCT forces all the way back to the Texan border. With this, NATO had finally “crossed the line” and there was widespread international condemnation. This was seen as a war crime and a violation of the ceasefire. The United Nations declared that they would no longer support NATO. The BRCT declared that “the time of talking was over, and they will accept nothing less than unconditional surrender.” Russia, China, Brazil, and Texas declared total war on NATO and used all of their resources to fight NATO. China canceled all trade with the United States, and ordered all American companies operating in China to leave, thus crippling the American economy. Nigeria, who remembered how Texas had helped them during their war with Morocco, called for the third world to assist Texas. Nigeria then put together a guerrilla force consisting of people from Africa and the Middle East, and sent them to Texas. The Texans and their allies received aid from all over the world. Regardless, the Texans and their allies still found themselves on the defensive. Thousands died as BRCT forces continued to fiercely defend the Texan border, and the war became a stalemate as BRCT forces dug in. Escalation The NATO offensive is relentless. NATO forces begin to unleash never before seen technology on their enemies such as: remote-controlled ground drones and the dreaded RC-XD (Remote Control Explosive Device), a Remote Control car armed with a bomb. In addition, Germany and Turkey began firing missiles at Moscow and St. Petersburg. While American ships in the Pacific began firing Tomahawk missiles at Beijing, Shanghai, and Hong Kong. Texas, of course, would be the victim of relentless bomb and missile attacks; while French forces began firing missiles at Rio de Janeiro and Sao Paulo. What made this rapid escalation scary is that both sides possessed nuclear weapons, and it was unknown how they would come into play. Nevertheless, the BRCT responded in kind: Texas fired missiles of their own at Oklahoma City, New Orleans, and Atlanta; while China began firing missiles at Tokyo, Seoul, Taiwan, and US forces stationed in Japan and Korea. Russia begins firing missiles into Turkey, and threatened to invade Georgia, Azerbaijan, and Armenia if the missile attacks didn’t stop. However, the US continued firing missiles at Texan military bases. As a result Georgia placed its military on high alert, and Turkey sent troops to Azerbaijan to avert a Russian invasion. These missile attacks accomplished nothing except death and destruction as thousands were killed in these attacks. The NATO offensive eventually stopped, and the BRCT was able to push them back to the ceasefire line. After this, the war became a stalemate with neither side able to make any significant gains. Tristen Lewis advised Frank Brown to fight a war of attrition. Brown, seeing no other option, resorted to subversive tactics and attrition warfare and ordered Texan special forces to begin seizing American trading posts and attacking mines, farms, and factories in an effort to destroy the American economy. Texan agents even tried to assassinate the US Secretary of Defense in his home, but the attack failed. As the NATO missile attacks continued, the BRCT escalated their own attacks. China began launching missiles at Manila, Tokyo, Seoul, and Taiwan. As a result Japan, Korea, the Philippines, Taiwan, and several of the ASEAN nations declared war on China in self defense. The Border War had officially become an international war. Australia and New Zealand declared war on China as well. The Japanese Coalition began seizing disputed islands in the South China Sea, and Taiwan began shelling sea side towns on the mainland. The US became more involved in the Pacific as well, assisting their allies over there. Eventually, the missile attacks subsided. Turkish forces began to attack Texan positions, so eventually Texas turned their attention to Turkey. The Texans launched several offenses north focusing specifically on Turkish positions. Eventually the Texans and the Turks met each other at Knowles, Oklahoma. After a fierce battle the Texans again came out on top. After Turkish forces are defeated at Knowles, BRCT forces defeat a combined American/French/German force at the Battle of Line 22. Colorado Campaign NATO forces are driven all the way into Colorado in January 2024. The US offers Texas and their allies a ceasefire, but the Texans refuse and pursue American forces into Colorado. BRCT quickly overrun NATO forces, with the two sides clashing at Colorado Springs; where the Americans and their allies are defeated and forced to surrender. After the surrender, the UN forced NATO to accept the ceasefire on January 25th, 2024. Aftermath Texas Texan sovereignty is recognized by the UN and most countries with the exception of the US ,France, and Germany. Texas receives worldwide admiration for standing up to the most powerful nation on Earth and defeating it. Although they are victorious, Texan infrastructure is severely damaged and it takes years to fully rebuild. The pre-war boom Texas experienced is reversed, and the economy is in disarray. Although it would eventually rebound, it would never return to the boom prior to the war. The United States The war devastated the American economy, sending it in a freefall and causing the worse economic crisis since the Great Depression. The war was significant, as it is the first time in history that the US was decisively defeated in a major war. This caused a decrease in national pride and many Americans came to despise the US Government. Gen. Maurice Bradshaw publicly blamed the defeat in Texas on government incompetence and President Christie's mishandling of the war. As a result, Americans took to the streets demanding Christie's resignation; Christie resigned and was replaced by his Vice President Marco Rubio. However, corruption increased under Rubio and the government became more and more authoritarian in nature. The Sons of Liberty, a group of disgruntled veterans of the war, who took their oath to defend the US Constitution literally and seriously; overthrew Rubio in a coup which came to be known as the Second American Revolution. France, Germany, and Turkey The devastating defeat caused America's traditional allies to lose faith in its military strength, resulting in the collapse of NATO. Many of these governments would be voted out of office as a result of the defeat. Russia and China Russia and China reach superpower status after the defeat of America. Although China's economic prosperity would continue, Russia found herself billions of dollars in debt. Russian dictator Sergey Shoigu began to act irrationally on the world stage. When Russia's neighbor Ukraine refused to forgive Russia's debts, Russia invaded Ukraine. When China condemned Russia's actions, the Russians sent troops to the Chinese border. This all led up to a UN coalition expelling Russian forces from the Crimea during the Crimean Crisis in 2026. After the war, China becomes the world's sole superpower. N Category:Scenario Category:Texas Category:United States of America Category:North America Category:Anglo-America Category:Scenario: The Attitude Era